


the eye of the storm

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [39]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Gen, Mentioned Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Robinson Park is an oasis in the middle of Gotham.For Maribat Platonic November Day 12 - Park
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Pamela Isley
Series: 2020 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	the eye of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424212)!

Her travel leads her to Gotham – the one place that no one sane would stay. But yet, she does, her ears ringing with thousands of voices and pictures, of thousands of places, flashes to life amidst the darkness whenever she closes her eyes.

There are others like her, she has heard from her travels: those who are destined to be oracles, to be seers, to look through the Mist and guides heroes forward. And rarely do they host the spirit of the Delphic oracle, especially since the spirit has been cursed to be chained in one place in decades.

And Marinette has no desire to become the oracle.

_(She still remembers the blood that stained her nightmares. She remembers the vibrant blue and green glazing over until it is just a dull shade of the original. She remembers the terrible, terrible monster and broken body on the dirty floor of the warehouse._

_The laughter of that monster is like sharp nails of a blackboard. The cracking of bones as the crowbar swings down still rings in her ears years later._

_What is worse is the sight of the counter hitting zero and the heat of the explosion, knowing that even if that boy survived the abuse, he still would not survive the bomb.)_

* * *

Gotham regards her, cautiously like it does to every newcomer. The shadows seem to be almost eager to cling to her yet they keep their distant, testing their waters, just one little step at a time.

It is almost as if the children of Nyx rule this very city. Strife and discord run wild, chaos dominates the streets. Grief and sorrow plague the people, nightmares haunt them every night.

And Marinette, with her sight clearer than that of a half-god, can see them coiling in the corners. She can hear their whispers, their taunts as they follow her down the streets.

Monsters usually do not bother mortals but those who are clear-sighted straddle the line. They are not obvious to the things around them but neither are they the heroes who wield blessed metals and cut down the monsters in the Mist.

The only place that the children of Nyx stay away from is Robinson Park.

It is a shelter that Marinette found in her early days stumbling in this nightmare of a city. It is a sanctuary, quiet and calm, free from the presence of the shades and anything magical.

* * *

_The reason that everyone steers far away from the park is the presence of a legacy who bears the blood of both Demeter and Dionysus._

_Ivy is possessive of what is hers and Robinson Park is her territory, her kingdom to rule, to keep safe. She has been likened to a maenad, spitting and cursing as she rages and rages, her vines coiling and whipping as she makes her fury known._

_She is insanity and she is the gentleness of a mother’s touch. She is the one who rules Robinson Park._

* * *

Ivy does not usually tolerate people, mortal or not, wandering in her territory. She has sent hundreds running away from this park with her vines and her flowers.

She, however, has a soft spot for the misfits, those who never fits in, those who wander, lost. And she can never turn away a little sapling who is too curious, too obvious to the danger that Gotham poses as a whole.

“Hello, little sprout,” she purrs, descending from the top of the huge oak that Marinette seeks shelter under, “I see you are still here.”

Marinette laughs at the sight of her benefactor, rocking back and forth as she stares up at the night sky.

“When I leave,” she says, breathless at the darkened sky, so deep and the blackest she has ever seen, “When I finally pack up and move, you will be the first to know.”

Ivy hums, red locks cascading down like waterfalls when she tilts her head to the side. It is these moments that Marinette realizes that Ivy does not need honeyed words or charmed speak to enthrall men and women alike.

“Where would you go?” she asks, twirling a fiery lock between her fingers, “Metropolis? Or is it Central that piques your interest?”

Ah… That is the big question, is it not?

She comes to Gotham on nothing more than a whim. Randomizing a place and it was Gotham that came out of the pool.

“Eh, I’ll think of it later,” she grins, boyish in the rare moments where she does not have to look over her shoulders, does not have to fight against the whispers, “I’ll find a place when I’m ready to leave.”

“You can always stay here,” Ivy offers, falling back on her back, her red hair fanning out like a fiery crown of fire, “Gotham is ruthless but here, you will be safe.”

“I know.”

* * *

Whenever Harley comes, chaos follows. Ivy always seems to perk up whenever she comes by.

“You like her,” she says, grinning almost smugly as Ivy flushes a shade of green darker than usual, “Oh, I’m right.”

“Oh hush!” the older woman scowls, “Worry after yourself, little sprout!”

Marinette laughs and she can almost see their joint hands, of blond hair against the fiery red that Ivy boasts. She can almost hear the laughter in this park amidst the song of the birds and the rustling of the leaves.

She knows that Harley has her own problems. She also knows that Ivy has her own problems. After all, one cannot carve a name for themselves in this city if they do not have loads and loads of problems on their shoulders.

“You would be good together,” she smiles still, “You and her.”

“Is that what you see behind those eyes?” Ivy snorts, pinning a stray lock back, “You know nothing is set in stone, don’t you?”

“But is it worth it?” she asks, blinking softly against the first light of the day, “Is it worth letting go of your heart?”

Ivy sighs, closing her eyes and dreams.

* * *

_The last place she visits is Robinson Park, luggage behind her, dressed comfortably._

_“Time has come, it seems,” Ivy greets her, soft in the way she reserves for her children, “Have you found where you want to be?”_

_“I don’t know. Maybe I would, one day. Maybe I wouldn’t.”_

_She really does not but it is time to move on. She, unlike Ivy, cannot stay rooted in one place._

_Ivy smiles and sends her on her way with a kiss on her forehead._


End file.
